Draco is always right
by Kassia Lirret
Summary: Draco tries to die, Harry saves him, blah blah blah. This is just a one-shot I wrote because I was bored. It's filled with lemony goodness. Gotta love Drarry. It's so cannon. Not Epilogue compliant and I don't own Harry Potter.


The rain poured over his uniform, drenching him in an instant as the rain began, as though a bucket had been dropped over his head. He didn't care. His plan would work anyways.

Draco Malfoy sat in in the Astronomy tower, waiting for his logic to stop arguing with him. He was going to jump. That's all he knew. It was just going to take a bit for him to know this was what needed to be done.

He took a deep breath and stood tall, looking so regal even in the rain which was ruining his hair. He stepped up onto the railing.

'This is it,' he told himself, 'I'm going to be free.'

Draco had been contemplating doing something that would lead to his miserable life being over for about 5 years. He had been used, abused, neglected, and rejected. Used by his father, abused by his ruler, neglected by his mother, and rejected by...

Just the thought of the man he loved more than anything in the world was enough to give him the courage he needed.

It had been about 9 months since the end of the war and he was back for a revision year thanks to Harry, who had explained that Draco had helped more than hindered and had never murdered anyone. That in fact, had been raped many times by the Death Eaters because of refusing to kill. Draco had been thankful, but wished he hadn't been set free of all charges. He felt so guilty for all the deaths.

Another burst of courage surged through his veins, knowing he was not worthy to live. Hadn't he been told that from every student in the school?

Harry had stood up for him more times than he could count, almost at the face of death each time. He deserved to die.

Draco once told Harry this after one of the experiences, and he just looked at him, green eyes blazing.

"Who's the judge of that?" he asked quietly "Where is the line that tells us when someone deserves to die? Is there one?" With that, he walked away, leaving Draco alone with a bleeding nose in the Hospital wing.

It was in that moment Draco realized he loved Harry, admired him, wished he could know him. He didn't love Harry because of his fame or even his looks, but because of his heart of pure gold. Draco couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how compassionate the Gryffindor was.

Tears flooded into the liquid silver eyes. He knew Harry would never love him back, that he was stuck to a life of misery knowing that. and that was the last straw.

He flexed his legs into a crouch and sprang off the tower...

At that moment, Harry walked up to the tower -the exact second Draco had leapt.

"NO!" he screamed, running and jumping off the ledge too, grabbing Draco in the process then apparating back up to the tower. All done in one split second.

The couple landed hard on the wet stone floor, Harry breathing heavily, Draco trying desperately hard not to bawl his eyes out, still wrapped in Harry's arms.

"Why?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Draco knew if he tried to talk it would come out as a choked sob. Thankfully the rain blended in with his tears, so Harry couldn't see. Draco just shook his head.

Harry just stroked Draco's drenched hair. Then Draco began to cry.

They lay there in the cold, Draco's sobs seeming to never end. The rain slowly turned to snow and Harry dried them off and heated the stone floor below them with a bit of wandless magic, not ready to get up yet. Not until the blonde stopped crying and would talk to him.

Draco wasn't sure he could stop if he was still so close to the Gryffindor he loved so much. So, reluctantly, he rolled away and the sobs soon subsided. Tears still fell, but he could breathe now, one arm still around Harry's waist.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, but regretted it when the Slytherin flinched at his surname. "Draco?" he tried again.

Draco turned his head to the emerald green eyes he adored so much. "Yes?" he whispered, not trusting his voice.

"Why?" Harry repeated his earlier question.

Draco looked up to the sky and the falling snow that would never touch his skin because of the charm around his body keeping it away. He could stare at the snowflakes without the fear tht one would get in his eye. He smiled, remembering a time when he was younger and his father would cast the same charm.

"Draco?" Harry asked again.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked still smiling lightly at the sky, but his eyes had changed to something Harry was not quite certain of.

Harry wasn't sure how to answer the question. In truth he had felt some strange sort of gravitation to him after the war, mostly because of how much the blonde had changed. But now he was sure there was some other reason that Harry most certainly did not want to admit.

"I'm not entirely sure." Harry answered vaguely and truthfully.

Draco rolled his eyes at the stereotypical answer, looking much more like the normal Slytherin Prince. "I couldn't see that one coming." he said sarcastically.

Harry smirked outwardly at Draco's sudden change of mood, but frowned when he noticed that his mood hadn't changed at all. Draco had put back up his mask.

"Look," Harry said, "I've been thinking about how you've changed since last year and I want to put everything behind us and be friends. I want to start over."

Draco was shocked, but didn't show it, though Harry could see a glimpse of it in his eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah."

An awkward silence fell over the couple, neither of them noticing Draco's arm around Harry's waist or Harry's hand in Draco's hair.

Draco wished he could have used the same courage from jumping to tell Harry what was going on, but he hadn't and it was making his heart ache miserably.

"So, you didn't answer my question," Harry stated.

Draco sighed. He should have known he wouldn't get away with it easily.

"It's... complicated," he said plainly.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"You can talk to me," Harry said, "I won't tell a soul and I'm a good listener."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the sky, angry at it for not giving him the courage to say what he needed to say.

"What?" Harry said then looked up as well.

Draco chucked at the ridiculousness of it. Harry smacked him.

"Whatever," he said, "At least lets go inside and get some food."

Draco was actually quite content where he was, but the Gryffindor dragged him to his feet.

"C'mon," he said as he began his descent down the tower.

Draco followed noiselessly, secretly thankful and angry that it was too dark to stair at Harry's ass, because he would have and then gotten caught and then embarrassed. Because that was how bad his luck had always been.

He was about to enter the Great Hall when he realized how horrible he looked. Harry looked back at Draco who was now fussing with his hair and rolled his eyes once more.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically to which Draco glared.

"Yes, really," he answered, "I happen to like looking gorgeous all the time and not like I had just woken up."

Harry snickered. "I happen to think you look gorgeous no matter what. So, please can we eat?"

Draco couldn't believe Harry had just said that and then look like it was completely natural. It seemed as though Harry always said the first thing that popped into his brain.

"Fine," he stated and walked through the doors trying desperately not to be noticed. However when Harry grabbed his arm when he was headed towards the Slytherin table and dragged him to the Gryffindor one, there was not pair of eyes that was not starring at him.

Fate had just kicked him in the balls.

Thankfully, Harry was not staying. He grabbed a plate and piled it high with everything he could reach then grabbed two bottles of butterbeer, completely oblivious to the confused stares from his friends.

Harry then grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him out again, heading for his new undiscovered hiding place on the 3rd floor since the Room of Requirements had been destroyed.

Harry led Draco to an old classroom that seemed to have been abandoned quite some time ago, though some desks and chairs had been transfigured to comfy chairs and a couch around a fire place which Harry lit upon entry.

Draco also noticed a bed around the corner behind the fireplace, realizing it was going through a wall to another room.

"Do you live here?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed a bit. "Mostly," he answered, "I got sick of my roommates after a while. So, I spend most of my time in here. I don't think anyone minds... much." He said this as he sat on the couch, placing the plate of food on the table in front of him. "Sit." he demanded Draco to which the Slytherin narrowed his eyes, but sat nonetheless.

Harry began eating immediately and Draco merely nibbled on some bread, drinking the butterbeer quite quickly.

Harry looked at him suspiciously, then pulled a dark bottle from under the couch.

"This is a bit stronger if you're interested," he said to which Draco quickly took, knowing easily the substance as Firewhiskey, but was surprised Harry would drink at first, then realized it was obvious he would after all he had been through.

The first gulp tingled and burned his throat but he was very much used to the substance and quickly drank another.

Harry sighed, and went back to his food, though his question from earlier was bugging the shit out of him. He really wanted to know what had driven the blonde to such an extreme measure as suicide. It was so strange. He understood the war was a horrible event, but suicide? It was definitely not worth dying over by your own hand.

He waited until Draco had taken a pause in his drinking before trying again.

"Draco, just tell me what's wrong," he said, "Did Pansy break your heart?" The part he was teasing, but Draco didn't know that.

"I'll have you know that I hate that vile woman and am not interested in women altogether." he said angrily, then he realized he had just outed himself.

"Is that it? Because you're gay?" Harry asked immediately, to which Draco scoffed.

"No," he said, "I did not do that because I'm gay."

Harry went back to thinking and Draco took a very long swig of the fiery substance, lapsing into a comfortable silence.

Since he couldn't think of anything else to say, Harry blurted "I'm gay too." To which Draco choked on his drink, spluttering his drink everywhere, burning his nose.

"What?" he asked, knowing very well what the Gryffindor had said but he needed a conformation.

"I'm gay," he repeated, "I like co-"

"I know what gay means, Harry!" Draco said loudly. Harry chuckled.

They fell into silence again, this time Harry drinking too after vanishing the plate to the kitchen. They just drank talking about random things like Quidditch players they loved and songs they couldn't get enough of. Harry was surprised to hear Draco listened to a lot of muggle bands, and that most of these bands weren't all girly but involved a lot of screaming. Very un-Malfoy like.

Soon they were both feeling a buzz in their heads from too much alcohol, but they weren't drunk... yet. They had finished the first bottle and moved on to the next which Harry had bought in the United States. This one was much stronger.

It was at that point when things got more serious and they began telling their secrets...

"You did not!" Draco exclaimed, "You sucked Cedric off right before the final task? No wonder you were so devastated."

"Hey, he my friend and... yeah pretty much. He had such a nice cock."

Draco giggled.

"Your turn!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"No! I don't have any dirty secrets." Draco denied.

"Pshh, liar. Everyone does. Spill!"

Draco thought for a second, then decided to dish.

"I took it up the ass from Blaise once in 5th year," he stated.

Harry's jaw dropped before he burst out in giggles.

Draco slapped him. "What's so funny?"

"Bottom," was all Draco could make out from the giggling, and scowled.

"So what?" he said.

Harry stopped giggling, a smirk still in place though. "It's hard to think of such a thick skulled person like you taking it up the ass."

"Have you ever done it?" Draco asked bluntly.

Harry blushed deep crimson. "Well n-no but I-"

"Then don't knock until you try it."

Harry blushed impossibly deeper. "I-I'm a virgin"

This took Draco off guard, sobering him up quite a bit. But he brushed it off nonchalantly.

"So, you're saying you risked your life knowing you could very well die a virgin?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. "You're crazy." Draco stated the last part while laughing a bit.

Harry scowled then took a long chug of the alcohol.

Draco chuckled, because looking back he had noticed how Harry had once again blurted exactly what was on his mind. It was a funny feature Draco loved about him.

"Stop laughing," Harry said, "It wasn't that funny."

Draco rolled his eyes and took the bottle from Harry to take another drink.

Soon they went back to giggling and sharing funny stories until Harry blurted something very interesting.

"You have a nice ass, by the way."

Draco was far too drunk to be really listening. "I know."

Harry stared for a second at Draco's face.

"You have very pretty eyes," he stated.

'It seems the blurting is getting worse' Draco thought.

"Thank you," he said, a bit nervously.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?!" Draco exclaimed.

"I was just asking for a kiss," Harry scowled, "Don't need to get all anal about it."

Draco's cheeks tinged a bit at the anal comment.

'Harry is really drunk' he told his mind 'you can't do this without him knowing everything.'

But that thought shot right out of his head when soft lips touched his. His heart altogether stopped beating in the second only to restart the next in over-drive. The man he loved was kissing him.

Draco kissed back with a passion, pouring everything into their kiss, nipping Harry's bottom lip, then his top. Harry traced his tongue across Draco's top lip sensually, and Draco immediately captured Harry's tongue between his teeth sucking him in slowly.

Harry moaned, thinking about Draco sucking another part of his body which twitched at the fantasy.

Soon the kiss became a battle for dominance which Harry lost pitifully, but fought nonetheless. Draco had begun grinding into Harry which was the point Harry lost all will to fight whatsoever. Draco knew exactly what to do and he wasn't going to get in the way of it.

When the Gryffindor began taking off Draco's shirt, it became a turning point and Draco broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, breathing heavily.

Harry just nodding and ripped off the blonde's shirt, leaning back into the kiss. Draco obliged and his tongue began to map out Harry's mouth, finding all the places that made Harry shiver or moan in pleasure.

Clothes melted away in their pleasure, neither sober enough to know who took off what, just that the final barrier between perfection was gone.

In their frenzy, they had managed to move from one side of the fireplace to the other and were now tangled up on the bed.

Draco had begun stroking Harry so unbearably slowly, so that he was moaning loudly and bucking his hips.

"Go faster," he commanded to no avail. Draco continued his extremely slow pace, his lips having moved lower to Harry's collar bone, sucking and biting there, then up to his pulse point doing the same thing.

Harry groaned. It felt so good but he wanted more.

"Please, Draco," he begged. Draco's cock twitched at being begged, not realizing he was so sadistic.

Draco began his descent down Harry's body, nipping, sucking, and biting a trail down to the Gryffindor's prick.

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for Draco to start.

But Draco loved teasing him. He breathed lightly at the tip, holding Harry's hips down already, knowing he would try to get more friction.

"Fuuuuck Draco!" Harry almost screamed "Do it right! Please!"

Draco laughed, sending short bursts of air over Harry again, much to his displeasure.

"Draco! Pl-"

Harry was cut off by Draco taking in the head in one movement, causing the Gryffindor to almost release in that very second.

Draco's pace picked up considerably, and Harry was about to burst because of all the overstimulation.

"St- ah Draco, stop. I'm gonn-ugh. Just- please stop."

Draco pretended he didn't hear, instead going deeper swallowing every inch.

That was it. Harry screamed incoherent variations of "Oh, gods" and "Fuck, Draco" extremely loudly.

Draco swallowed the remnants of Harry's orgasm and waited for Harry's daze to wear off. When he realized the Gryffindor was about to fall asleep, he coated his fingers in saliva and shoved one cruelly into Harry's ass.

Harry's slumber was immediately gone, the burning sensation in his ass bringing tears to his eyes.

"Ow," was all he could get out, until Draco curled that finger just right.

"Oh, fuck," Harry said, becoming hard again instantly.

Draco began a steady rhythm with his finger, stroking Harry every time he inserted another finger, until he was scissoring three, stretching him.

At that point, he pulled out his fingers -to which Harry made a sort of strangled gurgle- before casting a quick lubrication spell, positioning himself and slowly pushing in.

Harry let out a gasp of pain and Draco stopped moving, letting his lover get used to it. Harry breathed deeply, then nodded Draco to move.

The pace began slow, Draco trying to get Harry used to his size, until Harry was begging again. So, Draco purposefully did some teasing, pulling out entirely and going back in incredibly slowly.

When Harry realized the begging was getting him no where, he flipped their positions and began riding Draco mercilessly.

Draco -not expecting so much so soon- almost came at that point.

"Ha-Harry stop!" he commanded, grabbing Harry's hips, and taking a deep breath. After a moment he let go and Harry started the movement again, slower this time, going as far down as possible until he hit that spot.

This started a frenzy, Harry couldn't get enough of that perfect feeling.

Draco began thrusting into him, hitting the spot harder than before.

It wasn't long until they were both screaming profanities as they let out their orgasms.

After the daze, went away, Draco was wide awake, but Harry had collapsed on his chest, still impaled on Draco's now soft penis. Draco slowly withdrew -Harry making the sound once more- and held Harry close whispering "I told you so" into the slumbering, raven-haired beauty's ear.


End file.
